


Рождество в Сассексе

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, empath!John, fluffy christmas fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок удивляет Джона поездкой в коттедж на Рождество.Много флаффа.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	Рождество в Сассексе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas in Sussex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100771) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Миссис Хадсон собирается остаться у племянницы на Рождество.

Она мимоходом упоминает об этом в разговоре с Шерлоком однажды днём в самом начале декабря, и он тут же начинает _строить планы_ , попросив её пока не говорить об этом Джону. Подмигнув ему, она спрашивает, что он задумал, и Шерлок признаётся, возможно, смущённо, что если её не будет рядом, он хотел бы удивить Джона и отпраздновать вместе с ним. Она считает, что это прекрасная идея, и немедленно соглашается.

Он может не обращать внимания на социальные тонкости в подавляющем большинстве случаев, и это почти всегда нарочно, но это не значит, что он не знает, когда иногда нужно делать что-то спонтанное и приятное для кого-то, кто дорог. Это не значит, что он _не хочет_ , когда дело касается Джона. Это не значит, что он не хочет провести тихое, спокойное Рождество со своим Джоном.

Лучшее место, которое он знает, чтобы сделать это, где можно провести спокойное и тихое Рождество с человеком, о котором заботится больше всего − это Сассекс.

Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Джон восстановил свою эмпатию, но она пока не совсем стабильна. Небольшой отпуск может быть как раз тем, что поможет сгладить эти края, помочь ему лучше держаться. Джон настоял, чтобы они не уезжали в Сассекс, когда к нему снова вернулась эмпатия; он хотел немедленно вернуться в Лондон. Он ощущал, что единственный способ снова к ней привыкнуть − это быть рядом и чувствовать. Несколько недель он кропотливо восстанавливал стены, а Шерлок не мог сделать ничего, кроме как находиться рядом с ним и пытаться излучать спокойствие. Он не уверен, насколько хорошо это сработало, потому что Джон всё ещё заканчивает почти каждый день с морщинками вокруг глаз и усталыми, болезненными вздохами.

К счастью, отношения между ними не были особенно напряжёнными − они поговорили, Шерлок рассказал Джону, что его беспокоит, и тот изо всех сил пытался поправиться. Это было хорошо. Шерлок невыразимо рад, что всё хорошо; просто то, насколько всё хорошо, кажется всё более и более несоразмерным тому, насколько всё было плохо, когда Джону нездоровилось. Как будто они навёрстывают всё потерянное время, находясь ближе, чем когда-либо.

Но всё остальное казалось более колючим. С тех пор как к нему вернулась эмпатия, Джон стал немного более чувствительным. Всё, кажется, колет его чуть сильнее, чем раньше. Эмоции других людей, кажется, застревают в его голове чуть больше, чем раньше. Не так много, чтобы это было заметным на ежедневной основе, но со временем всё накапливалось, и, конечно, Шерлок это заметил. Он всегда это замечает. Особенно, когда эти вещи связаны с Джоном.

***

− Шерлок?

Он прислушивается к шагам Джона на лестнице и тихо вздыхает. _Долгий день, смутно раздражённый в целом, но в целом неплохая смена_. Он слышит его в том, как Джон взбирается по ступенькам, и чувствует это в своей голове.

Джон заходит в квартиру и быстро оглядывается, как всегда, на предмет возможных повреждений, прежде чем снять куртку и повесить её на крючок.

− Ты сегодня что-нибудь делал? − спрашивает он, направляясь на кухню.

− То здесь, то там, − соглашается Шерлок.

Позвонил своему брату. _(Фу.)_ Позвонил сторожам большого дома в Сассексе и попросил их открыть коттедж и, возможно, купить ёлку. _(Фу.)_ Перенаправил несколько посылок, своих и Джона, чтобы те ждали их, когда они доберутся до коттеджа. _(Скучно, но необходимо.)_ (Он даже умудрился не догадаться, что Джон купил для него. Он упорно трудился, чтобы не сделать это. Он наслаждается тем, что чувствует Джон, когда позволяет себе удивляться.) Ещё несколько раз поговорил со сторожами. Поговорил с поставщиком провизии. Уступил настояниям экономки, чтобы коттедж был украшен свежей зеленью в дополнение к сказочным огням, которые он просил. (Возможно, не совсем неохотно.) Нашёл главный подарок Джону. (Обнадеживающий.) Заказал доставку продуктов в коттедж вскоре после их прибытия. (Это необходимо, если они хотят есть. Что, по крайней мере, сделает Джон.) Заказал билеты на поезд. Достал их сумки, так что Джон сможет упаковать их сегодня вечером. Договорился о машине с вокзала, как только они доберутся до городка. Привёл в порядок свои текущие эксперименты, чтобы квартира не сгорела, пока они будут в отъезде. Написал Лестрейду, чтобы тот не звонил ему некоторое время (− Шерлок, я в отпуске до Нового года. − Лестрейд, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня думать о твоих отношениях с моим братом. − Я скажу тебе, что сделаю с ним на Рождество, если ты не оставишь меня в покое, − Шерлок позволил Лестрейду сказать последнее слово. У него достаточно живое воображение.)

Ему даже удалось съесть немного хлопьев около полудня. Это был утомительный день.

− Ты сегодня что-нибудь ел?

− Скучно.

Джон выглядывает из кухни и поднимает бровь, глядя на Шерлока, который растянулся на диване в своём обычном ленивом наряде из пижамных штанов, потрёпанной футболки и халата.

− Это значит «да»?

Шерлоку удаётся удержать улыбку на лице, только нахмурившись, но он не подавляет веселья, которое чувствует, или то, как оно окрашивает его голос, когда он говорит. 

− Да, Джон.

− Хочешь что-нибудь на ужин?

− Не очень.

− Всё в порядке. Пожалуй, я закажу что-нибудь на вынос. Ты не возражаешь против индийской еды сегодня вечером?

− Китайская была бы лучше.

− Хорошо.

Джон не спорит с Шерлоком, диктующим ему выбор еды, даже когда тот говорит, что не собирается есть. Это одна из тех невысказанных вещей между ними. Шерлок выразит своё предпочтение и будет непреклонно настаивать, что он не будет есть, Джон закажет больше, чем съест сам, а Шерлок подвинется на диване и прислонится к Джону, ковыряясь в его еде через плечо, пока они немного смотрят телевизор. Они оба лягут спать сытыми, тёплыми и уютными.

***

− Ты видел сегодня миссис Хадсон, Шерлок? − спрашивает Джон с полным ртом лапши.

− Нет, Джон, её нет уже несколько дней.

− Она уехала?

Шерлок бросает на него самодовольный взгляд. 

− Она поехала на праздники к племяннице.

− Ты собирался мне сказать?

Шерлок пожимает плечами. 

− Теперь ты знаешь.

− Я собирался пригласить её на рождественский ужин!

− У нас другие планы, Джон. − Шерлок не может сдержать улыбку, которая начинает расползаться по его лицу.

− А мы знаем? С каких это пор?

− С тех пор, как миссис Хадсон сказала мне, что собирается на Рождество к племяннице.

− Ты собирался мне сказать? − Джон испытывает одновременно всепоглощающую любовь и полное раздражение.

− Я говорю тебе сейчас. Тебе, наверное, уже пора собираться, наш поезд завтра рано утром.

− Ты собираешься сказать мне, что мы делаем?

Шерлок склонил голову набок, пристально глядя на Джона. _«Думай_ , − думает он. − _Тебе не нужно, чтобы я тебе говорил»_.

− А-а-а... − говорит Джон через мгновение, когда до него доходит. − Мы едем в Сассекс, не так ли?

Шерлок только улыбается в ответ.

− Ты хотя бы достал наши сумки?

Шерлок снова улыбается. 

− Да, Джон.

− А когда мы туда доберёмся, там будет тепло? − в голосе Джона слышится смутный страх, будто Шерлок позволил бы им приехать в ледяной коттедж.

− Да, Джон.

− Всё в порядке. Я пойду собираться после того, как поем. Есть какие-нибудь пожелания? Потому что я знаю, что ты не будешь сам собирать вещи, великан.

− Что-нибудь удобное. И тёплое, я полагаю. − Он даже не потрудился опровергнуть заявление Джона. Шерлок почти уверен, что сегодня он уже достаточно поработал; Джон увидит, когда они доберутся туда.

***

− Наверное, мне следовало бы на тебя рассердиться, − бормочет Джон в подушку, когда Шерлок забирается в постель рядом с ним.

− Но это не так, − шепчет в ответ Шерлок. Он уютно устраивается под одеялом, медленно двигаясь по кровати к Джону.

Джон перекатывается на бок, чтобы Шерлок мог прижаться к нему. Тот трётся озябшими ступнями о голени Джона. Джон ворчит вполголоса, но не отстраняется; вместо этого он обнимает Шерлока и притягивает его ближе.

− Нет, − соглашается Джон через некоторое время. − Я не сержусь.

− Потому что ты любишь меня, − шепчет Шерлок.

− Потому что это так, − соглашается Джон.

Они засыпают, обнявшись, уютно и тепло в своей постели.

***

Шерлок не помнит, как ехал на поезде в Сассекс, потому что засыпает почти сразу же, как только поезд трогается с места. Что-то в поездах заставляет его сразу засыпать. Это одна из причин, почему он редко ездит на метро. В последний раз, когда он пытался, он оказался на час в другой стороне.

Он просыпается оттого, что Джон легонько его трясёт.

− Мы приехали, − говорит тот мягким и ласковым голосом. Волны любви, исходящие от него, успокаивают и радуют. Шерлоку на мгновение захотелось поваляться в них, потягиваясь и выгибаясь.

Джон ему улыбается, глядя на него сверху вниз. 

− Ничего подобного, пока мы не доберёмся до коттеджа, ладно?

Шерлок одаривает его какой-то сонной улыбкой. 

− Я настаиваю на этом.

− И я думаю, что разберу тебя на части.

− Хорошо.

***

Шерлоку нравится, как Джон чувствует себя, приезжая в коттедж. Он стоит у машины, наблюдая, как Джон направляется к дому, и медленно следует за ним, неся их сумки.

Джон стоит в дверях, чуть приоткрыв рот, и смотрит по сторонам, разглядывая обстановку, ёлку, поленья, ожидающие, когда их зажгут в камине. Шерлок останавливается прямо за ним и ставит сумки на пол, закрывает дверь, а затем подходит немного ближе, так что они касаются друг друга вдоль линии спины Джона. Джон слегка наклоняется к нему, а затем оборачивается, обнимая Шерлока за талию.

− Это ты сделал, − говорит он. − Для меня.

Шерлок кивает. 

− Ну, я сделал несколько телефонных звонков.

Джон хихикает и прижимается к Шерлоку, уткнувшись лбом ему в грудь. Шерлок обнимает Джона и не отпускает. Он практически чувствует улыбку Джона у себя на груди, рядом с сердцем.

− Пошли, − говорит он через несколько секунд. − Я сейчас разведу огонь в камине.

Джон кивает и через секунду отпускает Шерлока. Он хватает их сумки. 

− Я отнесу это наверх. Чаю?

− Конечно.

Шерлок всё ещё разжигает огонь, когда слышит, как Джон спускается по лестнице. Он слушает, как Джон идёт на кухню и шуршит в шкафах и холодильнике, и, по-видимому, наполняет и включает чайник. Джон приготовит чай, и они немного посидят на диване, наслаждаясь теплом перед камином. Они будут сидеть, и они будут расслабляться, и они не будут делать ничего, кроме отдыха в течение всего отпуска.

Шерлок знает, что ему следует беспокоиться об этом, бояться, что ему будет скучно. Но ему ещё никогда не было скучно здесь, в этом коттедже, с Джоном. Всегда есть что-то, что нужно сделать, что-то прочитать или провести эксперимент, о котором можно подумать, выполнить или написать. Есть прогулки, которые нужно совершать, или секс, который у них будет, или сон, или фильмы, или любое другое количество вещей.

Он не совсем понимает, что происходит, когда он приезжает сюда, но это замедляет его, и он не ненавидит это.

***

Джон растянулся на диване, вытянув ноги к огню, когда Шерлок встаёт со своего места у камина, наконец-то удовлетворённый тем, что огонь правильно горит и будет оставаться таким в течение достаточного количества времени, чтобы они действительно наслаждались им. И, возможно, даже достаточно долго, чтобы Джон разобрал Шерлока на части, как и обещал.

Он берёт кружку с чаем, которую протягивает ему Джон, и садится рядом, прижимаясь к нему. Джон обнимает его за плечи и вздыхает, полностью расслабленный, излучающий удовлетворение, светящийся вместе с ним.

Они молча пьют чай, наслаждаясь теплом огня и теплом друг друга. Время замедляется до приятного блуждания, в то время как огонь весело потрескивает в очаге.

− У нас нет еды, − наконец говорит Джон. Голос у него полусонный, вялый. − Нам надо сходить в магазин.

− Она будет здесь примерно через час, − отвечает Шерлок.

− Что будет?

− Поставщик провизии, вместе с едой.

− О-о-о... Ты действительно всё продумал, не так ли?

− Джон... − его голос звучит достаточно строго, чтобы заставить Джона ему улыбнуться. В ответ он наклоняется и целует улыбающиеся губы Джона, пробуя на вкус его счастье, его удовлетворение. Они сладки на его языке, и Джон целует его в ответ. Они продолжают целоваться, медленно, нежно, мягко, может быть, несколько минут или несколько часов.

В какой-то момент этого становится недостаточно, и Шерлок сдвигается, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Стон Джона только подбадривает его, и он извивается и двигается, пока не оказывается верхом на Джоне, колени по обе стороны от его бёдер на диване, и не зарывается пальцами в волосы Джона, постанывая ему в рот.

Руки Джона обхватывают его бёдра, скользя вверх и вниз по спине, а затем по торсу, вверх по шее и в волосы, сдвигая голову Шерлока немного под другим углом и углубляя поцелуй ещё больше.

Шерлок не может сдержать стонов, соскальзывающих с него на Джона; он чувствует, как они проникают в грудь Джона, застревают там и набухают. Он глотает каждый стон Джона в ответ, когда всё становится более горячим. Он отрывается только тогда, когда дыхание становится серьёзной проблемой, прижимаясь лбом к Джону и глядя вниз на их тела, где они оба твердеют напротив брюк.

Джон делает то же самое, и Шерлок задыхается, а затем стонет, когда его восхитительные пальцы опускаются вдоль линии члена Шерлока. Он с содроганием наблюдает, как Джон проводит ногтями по всей его длине, и прерывисто стонет, когда тот достигает этого чувствительного места чуть ниже головки. Джон только посмеивается над ним, а потом снова целует, продолжая шевелить пальцами.

Джон продолжает целовать его до тех пор, пока Шерлок не теряет способность целоваться, не теряет способность делать что-либо, кроме как держаться за него и тяжело дышать. Только после этого он убирает руки, хватает Шерлока за бёдра и укладывает на спину на диване.

Шерлок снова стонет, слова почти исчезают, когда Джон прижимается к нему. Он утыкается носом в шею Шерлока, делая засос на коже на стыке шеи и ключицы. Шерлок выгибается под его губами, вжимается головой в диванные подушки, выгибается всем телом под Джоном, не в силах остановить толчки бёдер Джона, чувствуя его ответную твёрдость напротив своей собственной.

− Джон... − произносит он, и это имя звучит как долгая, затянувшаяся, задыхающаяся мольба.

И Джон сжаливается над ним. Прежде чем Шерлок успевает собраться с мыслями, Джон соскальзывает с дивана, расстёгивает ширинку брюк, принимая глубоко и втягивая щёки, заглатывая головку его члена.

Шерлок скребёт ногтями по диванным подушкам, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, за что можно ухватиться, и безостановочно стонет. Он может чувствовать то, что чувствует Джон, он может чувствовать, как то, что он чувствует, заставляет Джона чувствовать, и это ошеломляет, удовольствие от этого раскачивается взад и вперёд между ними. Он знает, где-то там, где он сможет увидеть это, когда оглянется назад, что его стоны заводят Джона, что то, как он разваливается под губами и руками Джона, сводит его с ума от возбуждения.

Джон смотрит на него снизу вверх, вдоль линии его тела; они оба все ещё в основном одеты, и что-то в этом заставляет Шерлока чувствовать себя декадентом, развратником. Джон немного отстраняется, меняет тактику, хватает Шерлока за руки и кладёт их себе на голову. Он отрывается с громким, грязным хлопком и говорит: 

− Подожди.

Шерлок знает.

Он почти успевает всхлипнуть «Джон», прежде чем кончает, дёргая его за волосы, но тот сопротивляется ему и снова втягивает щёки, сглатывая, когда Шерлок кончает.

Всё вокруг становится белым по краям, он поглощён удовольствием и _Джоном_. Шерлок некоторое время плавает, прежде чем он может открыть глаза. Джон всё ещё лежит между его ног, положив голову на бедро.

− Джон, иди сюда, − шепчет он.

− М-м-м... − отвечает Джон. Он нежно гладит Шерлока по икре.

Шерлоку удаётся сесть. 

− Вверх, вверх, − приказывает он.

Джон смотрит на него остекленевшими глазами, зрачки расширены. 

− Что?

Шерлок поднимает его и переворачивает на спину. Джон смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, любящими и возбуждёнными. Шерлок толкается, всё удовольствие, которое Джон ему подарил, течёт между ними, и тот выгибается, стонет. Пока он задыхается от этого, Шерлок расстёгивает его ширинку, и когда Джон снова поднимает голову, он видит ухмылку на лице Шерлока как раз перед тем, как он вытаскивает член Джона из с его штанов и делает всё так хорошо, как только может, толкаясь всё время, долго толкаясь, доводя его до края и через то, что кажется оголёнными моментами.

***

− Мы должны что-то испечь? − спрашивает Джон позже, когда они всё ещё сидят на диване, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Шерлок положил голову Джону на живот, и тот запустил руки в его волосы, расчёсывая их, играя с ними.

Шерлок практически спит, он так расслаблен. Между оргазмом и руками Джона в его волосах, он поражён, что способен говорить, когда отвечает.

− Я совершенно уверен, что заказал эти штуки для печенья. И сладкие пирожки(1).

− Ты заставишь нас обоих сильно прибавить в весе за этот отпуск.

− Возможно.

− Ты будешь есть как нормальный человек? − в голосе Джона звучит притворное удивление, но Шерлок чувствует, что за этим стоит любопытство, он чувствует, что Джон действительно хочет знать.

− Счастливого Рождества, Джон.

− Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что твоя еда − это мой Рождественский подарок?

Шерлок хихикает, утыкаясь головой в живот Джона, чтобы подавить смех. 

− Да.

Джон держится за голову и смеётся. Шерлок купается в этом ощущении. Они ещё не оправились от смеха, когда раздаётся стук в дверь. Шерлок смотрит на Джона.

− Это, наверное, продукты.

Джон кивает и начинает двигаться.

− Нет, Джон, я сам принесу. Останься. − Шерлок встаёт. Он застёгивает брюки и поправляет рубашку, что на самом деле не делает ничего, чтобы уменьшить то, как он выглядит, и идёт открывать дверь.

Когда он возвращается немного позже, Джон всё ещё лежит, вытянувшись на диване. Его брюки застёгнуты, но больше он не двигается. Шерлок принимает это как приглашение и снова вытягивается рядом с Джоном, положив голову ему на живот, и руки Джона немедленно возвращаются в его волосы.

− Ты убрал еду?

− В основном это сделал курьер. Продукты, которые нужно было убрать, так или иначе.

− Хорошо. Мы уже встаём?

− Пока нет, Джон. − Шерлок подталкивает его к себе, и Джон понимает намёк, снова расчёсывая его волосы.

Они остаются лежать ещё какое-то время.

***

Шерлок быстро печёт бисквиты, пока Джон готовит ужин, в тот же день, ближе к вечеру. Они передвигаются по кухне с привычной лёгкостью, хотя Шерлок редко использует кухню по назначению, когда Джон готовит. Обычно он делает такие вещи, которые всегда делают обед почти несъедобным или делают квартиру непригодной для жилья на некоторое время.

Любопытно, что он всегда приглашает Джона на ужин, когда тот заканчивает.

После еды, набив рот печеньем вместо пудинга, они на некоторое время устраиваются в гостиной, прислонившись друг к другу на диване. Джон начинает читать детективный роман о медицине, который привёз с собой, а Шерлок просматривает медицинские журналы Джона.

− И это ты называешь лёгким чтением? − спрашивает Джон.

− Это ты их упаковал для _меня_ , Джон.

− Я их упаковал для себя, Шерлок. Я должен быть в курсе всего этого, будучи врачом и всё такое.

− Ох, чепуха. − Шерлок не отрывает глаз от журнала, который читает, но чувствует, как Джон улыбается ему.

Наконец Джон встаёт. 

− Я пойду разведу огонь в камине наверху, чтобы мы не замёрзли насмерть во сне.

− Мы бы не замёрзли, Джон, на этой кровати полно одеял.

− Да, но я не представляю, что будет десять градусов, когда я попытаюсь заснуть.

***

Шерлок медленно просыпается на следующее утро, с утренней эрекцией Джона, прижатой к его заднице. Далее следует приятный способ начать первый полноценный день своего отпуска на даче. Потом они оба немного дремлют, потом встают и вместе принимают душ − чтобы сэкономить горячую воду, конечно.

А ещё потому, что Шерлок не хочет ждать, а Джон отказывается отпускать его первым. После этого они переодеваются в удобную одежду; Джон упаковал джинсы для Шерлока, зная, что тот соизволит носить подобную повседневную одежду только в коттедже. Джинсы, несколько джемперов, которые у него есть, и более свободные оксфордские рубашки.

Джон готовит завтрак, и они вместе едят на кухне. Шерлок ест почти столько же, сколько Джон, и тот не комментирует это, хотя Шерлок чувствует, что он принимает это к сведению. Сейчас он довольствуется тем, что пищеварение замедляет его мыслительные процессы. На сегодня.

Он чувствует, что Джон что-то обдумывает, что-то такое, что его забавляет, что заставляет его чувствовать себя любящим и немного раздражённым (и то и другое обычное чувство, когда он думает о Шерлоке), и немного задумчивым.

− О чём ты сейчас думаешь? − спрашивает Шерлок.

На мгновение ему кажется, что Джон не собирается отвечать. Но Джон работал над этим, над тем, чтобы говорить больше, быть более открытым с Шерлоком, и он действительно говорит, через мгновение.

− Я всё думаю, будешь ли ты так есть после того, как выйдешь на пенсию.

Шерлок слегка хмурится. Он не готов даже думать об отставке. Долгое время он не думал, что у него будет возможность выйти на пенсию. Ранняя могила, вызванная наркотиками или преступниками, или сочетанием того и другого, решил он.

Но теперь это очень реальная возможность, если они оба не уйдут в сиянии славы.

− Я тут подумал, − продолжает Джон, − не получится ли у тебя в итоге прелестное маленькое брюшко.

− Джон... − Он ничего не может поделать с тем, как обиженно звучит его голос. У него метаболизм человека лет на пятнадцать моложе его, по крайней мере.

Во всяком случае, пока.

Джон улыбается ему, нисколько не обижаясь. И с чего бы ему быть таким, ведь это он говорит, что Шерлок растолстеет, а не наоборот. 

− Я был бы рад, − говорит он. − Мне было бы за что держаться.

− О, Боже!

− Ты будешь выглядеть достойно!

− Перестань, Джон. − Сейчас он активно пытается скрыть улыбку.

− Ты бы таким был, с седыми прядями на висках, в очках и с маленьким животиком. В окружении пчёл и цветов. Это всё, что я могу сделать, чтобы не трахать тебя вслепую каждый день. Между дневным сном.

Они оба начинают хихикать.

− А как ты собираешься выглядеть? − спрашивает Шерлок через некоторое время.

− О, я буду кругленьким, сварливым и седым, я уверен.

− И прямолинейным, и ласковым, и в джемперах, я уверен.

Джон перегибается через стол и звонко целует его. 

− Надеюсь, что так.

***

После завтрака Джон отправляется на прогулку. На улице холодно, но провизии для такой погоды в коттедже хоть отбавляй. Шерлок не знает, откуда они взялись, но у них есть перчатки, шапки и шарфы. Джон принёс их парки, хотя Шерлок не любит признавать, что он даже знает, что такое парка, не говоря уже о том, что она у него есть.

Он подозревает, что Джон, возможно, тайно приносил вещи с собой каждый раз, когда они приходили сюда, чтобы положить их в шкафы для будущего использования. Если это правда, то за это он любит Джона ещё больше. Джон − практичный человек, а Шерлоку это необходимо.

Пока Джон гуляет, Шерлок работает в маленькой комнатке наверху, которая раньше использовалась в основном для хранения вещей. Он великолепно сопротивляется сирене лаборатории во второй спальне, думает он. Однако он держит ухо востро, когда Джон вернётся, так как не хочет испортить его сюрприз.

Он передвигает вещи, перемещая то немногое, что хранится там для хранения, его большую часть в лабораторию. Это тяжёлая работа, и к тому времени, когда Джон возвращается, Шерлок снова чувствует себя голодным.

Он действительно, по-видимому, ест как нормальный человек в этой поездке.

***

− Шерлок?

Шерлок спускается вниз, когда слышит голос Джона. Он выходит из маленькой третьей спальни, когда слышит, что в дом заходит Джон.

− Ты готовишь обед? − спрашивает он.

Джон сидит на кухне, засунув голову в холодильник, всё ещё в своей куртке. Шарф и шапка, которые он носил, висят на одном из стульев вокруг стола, а перчатки разложены на стойке. Они мокрые, и Шерлок смотрит в окно, чтобы увидеть, что идёт снег.

Джон замечает его взгляд и улыбается. 

− Это началось примерно полчаса назад. Ты ведь не заметил, правда?

− Я был наверху, − отвечает Шерлок. Это не ложь; он не хочет лгать Джону, он не любит лгать Джону. − Я там...

Джон улыбается. 

− Не волнуйся, тебе не нужно ничего говорить. − Потом он понимает. − Шерлок, у меня здесь нет большинства твоих подарков. Их отправили на квартиру.

Шерлок улыбается. 

− Они прибудут сюда, я всё перенаправил.

− Шерлок.

− Что?

− Твои подарки должны быть сюрпризом, Шерлок. Это часть удовольствия от открытия подарков в рождественское утро.

Шерлок фыркает, совсем чуть-чуть. 

− Я не смотрел, Джон. Я только перевёл почту в другое место. Клянусь.

Джон бросает на него подозрительный взгляд, но больше ничего не говорит. 

− Хочешь чего-нибудь поесть?

− Да, пожалуйста.

Джон бросает на него ещё один подозрительный взгляд. 

− Кто ты такой и что ты сделал с Шерлоком?

Шерлок борется с искушением показать Джону язык − слишком по-детски. Вместо этого он наполняет чайник, включает его и выходит из кухни. 

− Я разведу огонь в гостиной.

***

Вторую половину дня они проводят тихо, в основном развалившись на диване перед камином. Они пьют бесконечные кружки чая. Они тратят немного времени на то, чтобы заняться любовью. Некоторое время они прижимаются друг к другу, смотря фильм на ноутбуке Джона.

Шерлок проверяет свой веб-сайт и различные новостные каналы, с которыми пытается идти в ногу − преступность, похоже, тоже берёт отпуск на Рождество.

Он не задумывается о том, как ему хорошо здесь, в глуши, вдали от города, который он называет своим домом, от места, которое жизненно важно для его благополучия. Он не думает о том, что, возможно, ему нужен не столько город, чтобы чувствовать себя как дома, сколько Джон. Шерлок знает, что он мог бы быть счастлив здесь, жить более спокойной жизнью, пока Джон с ним. У него будут свои увлечения, как и у Джона. Он будет разводить пчёл и писать о них, а Джон будет писать, помогать ему ухаживать за садом и готовить еду. Они оба будут читать гораздо больше для удовольствия, чем сейчас. Там будет тихо и чудесно.

***

До Рождества осталось всего несколько дней. Подарки, которые они заказали друг для друга, начинают прибывать по почте, и Джон берёт адресованные ему посылки наверх и «прячет» их. Шерлок, конечно, часто закатывает глаза, но уносит посылки, которые прибывают для Джона, в свою лабораторию и убирает их с глаз долой.

На следующее утро после завтрака они оба надевают джемперы, шарфы, шапки, парки, перчатки и запасные носки и отправляются на прогулку. В тот день снег шёл не очень долго, но его оказалось достаточно, чтобы всё вокруг казалось тихим, тихим и покрытым снегом.

Они часами бродят по холмам, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, одиночеством и тишиной, которую оставляет после себя снег.

В конце концов они поворачивают к городу, заканчивая тем, что едят в пабе и задерживаются там на некоторое время, чтобы согреться. Джон безжалостно дразнит Шерлока тем, как много он съел с тех пор, как они приехали в Сассекс. Шерлок игнорирует его и в отместку крадёт еду с тарелки Джона. Джон защищается вилкой, но Шерлок хитер и умён, и Джон не слишком усердно защищает свою тарелку; он слишком привык позволять Шерлоку есть с его тарелки, чтобы тот вообще что-нибудь съел. Они заходят в несколько магазинов после того, как поели, согрелись и выпили пару пинт, а может быть, и скотч или два, выбирая кое-что там и сям. Шерлок делает вид, что не замечает того, что Джон тайком купил, и Джон делает то же самое для него.

Они возвращаются, когда уже темнеет, и тихо болтают.

− Ты действительно счастлив последние несколько дней, − говорит Джон, просовывая свою руку в руку Шерлока.

− Верно подмечено, − отвечает Шерлок. Он сжимает руку Джона, и тот сжимает в ответ его руку.

− Ты действительно наслаждаешься этим праздником, не так ли?

− Так и есть.

Джон улыбается. 

− И я тоже.

Шерлок улыбается в ответ. 

− Я очень рад. Я хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось. Я хочу, чтобы ты хорошо провёл Рождество в этом году, Джон. И так каждый год. Я чувствую, что, возможно, мы нуждаемся в этом году его больше, чем в большинстве других.

Джон кивает. 

− Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь, Шерлок. Я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже понравилось. И я думаю, что согласен с тобой насчёт хорошего Рождества. И я уверен, что так и будет.

− Хватит на сегодня сантиментов, Джон?

Джон хихикает. 

− Да, на данный момент это хорошо.

Шерлок отпускает руку Джона только для того, чтобы взять её под мышку, и остаток пути до коттеджа они идут рука об руку, плечи соприкасаются, походка медленная, как никогда в Лондоне.

***

Когда они уже почти добираются до коттеджа, начинает идти снег.

− Не устраивайся слишком удобно, − говорит Джон, когда они входят в кухню. Он снимает перчатки, а затем стягивает перчатки Шерлока с его рук; обе пары влажные. Шерлок растерянно стоит на кухне в своей куртке, а Джон топает из комнаты. Он слушает, как Джон выходит в коридор, а потом топает наверх и возвращается через несколько минут.

Он заходит на кухню и протягивает Шерлоку ещё одну пару перчаток − серьёзно, откуда они все взялись? − а через его руку перекинуто одеяло. 

− Пошли отсюда.

Шерлок хочет спросить, куда, но не делает этого. Есть что-то такое в том, как чувствует себя Джон, довольный, возбуждённый и озорной, что заразительно. Поэтому он идёт с ним, следуя за Джоном, когда тот снова покидает коттедж, направляясь через сад и дальше.

Шерлок следует за Джоном до самого обрыва под медленно падающим снегом. Он не проверял погоду в последнее время, но подозревает, что эта будет длиться дольше и оставит после себя больше снега. В конце концов, у них может быть белое Рождество, чего почти никогда не случается в Лондоне.

Когда они приближаются к обрыву, достаточно близко, чтобы услышать отдалённый рёв океана, Джон останавливается. Он поворачивается к Шерлоку, подходит всё ближе и ближе, а затем неловко заворачивает их обоих в одеяло. Как только Шерлок понимает, что происходит, он помогает ему, придвигаясь ближе к Джону и помогая ему поправить одеяло вокруг них обоих.

Они долго стоят, обнявшись под одеялом, прислушиваясь к дыханию друг друга, мягкому шороху падающего снега и шуму волн далеко внизу.

Когда их пальцы замерзают, они возвращаются в коттедж. Шерлок разводит огонь, и они забираются в постель. Джон даже не жалуется на холодные пальцы Шерлока.

Они обсуждают, что приготовить на рождественский утренний завтрак, перед тем, как заснуть.

***

Сочельник проходит спокойно, как и все остальные праздники до сих пор. Снег не утихал всю ночь, оставив после себя почти целый фут. Шерлок вообще не хочет выходить на улицу, но смягчается от волнения Джона, и всё заканчивается снежной битвой.

Джон прицеливается снежками лучше, чем просто пистолетом.

Потом они согревают друг друга, а потом лениво дремлют. После этого душ, переодевание, снова еда, а затем они расстаются на некоторое время, чтобы завернуть подарки. Шерлок может закончить всё в самой маленькой комнате, а Джон ненадолго уходит в сарай.

Джон не спрашивает его, почему он был в маленькой комнате, а Шерлок не спрашивает, почему Джон был в сарае.

Они прячут свои подарки под ёлку, по маленькой кучке для каждого из них, вместе с парой подарков от миссис Хадсон, которые она послала вместе с Шерлоком. Там есть открытка от Майкрофта, которую Джон кладёт под ёлку, и подарок для них обоих от Лестрейда.

− Как ты умудрился вынести всё это так, чтобы я не заметил? − спрашивает Джон.

− Ты видишь, но не замечаешь, − поддразнивает Шерлок, ухмыляясь.

− Да пошёл ты, − отвечает Джон.

Шерлок вынужден поцелуем стереть улыбку с его лица.

***

Рождественское утро начинается ярко, свежо и очень холодно. Они спят в тепле, уютно устроившись под большинством одеял в коттедже, в воздухе − слабый намёк на дым от огня в камине. Шерлок встаёт ровно на столько, чтобы оживить его, прежде чем прыгнуть обратно в постель к Джону.

Он трётся своими холодными ногами об икры Джона, и тот накрывает его своим телом, чтобы снова согреть. По крайней мере, так он шепчет Шерлоку на ухо, прежде чем поцеловать его.

После этого Шерлок решает, что рождественским утром ментальный и физический секс − это лучший секс. Судя по тому, как он себя чувствует, самодовольный и расслабленный, Джон соглашается, и Шерлок даже не может найти в себе силы подразнить его за это. В конце концов, он один из главных бенефициаров самодовольства Джона по поводу его мастерства в спальне.

В конце концов, они встают. Пока Джон принимает душ, Шерлок спускается на кухню и разогревает духовку. Когда с этим покончено, он берёт блюдо для завтрака, которое они приготовили накануне вечером, замысловатую смесь из хлеба, яиц, сыра и сосисок, и ставит всё греться. Потом наступает его очередь принимать душ.

К тому времени, как они оба приняли душ, обсохли и закутались в халаты, Шерлок умирает от любопытства, и Джон забавляется вместе с ним. Шерлок хочет, чтобы Джон открыл все свои подарки первым, но Джон настаивает, чтобы они делали это по очереди.

Шерлок в конце концов уступает, но сначала убеждается, что Джон откроет один из них.

Когда Джон видит часы, которые Шерлок купил ему, он смеётся. Не совсем та реакция, на которую рассчитывал Шерлок, но Джон просто продолжает хихикать, роясь в куче подарков и протягивая Шерлоку коробку точно такой же формы, как та, _которую он только что открыл_. Шерлок начинает смеяться ещё до того, как отрывается от газеты.

Они купили друг другу часы. Практически одинаковые часы.

Отложив их в сторону, они продолжают раскрывать подарки. Шерлок купил Джону несколько нелепых детективов об убийствах, которые тот любит читать, и несколько новых фильмов: серию «Борн» и некоторые из фильмов о Бонде, которых у него ещё нет, а также самую последнюю серию «Доктора Кто» и юбилейный специальный выпуск. Он также купил Джону прекрасный новый джемпер; он сделан из кашемира, глубокого шоколадно-коричневого цвета с оттенками синего, выбранного исключительно потому, что Шерлок уверен, что это подчеркнёт глаза Джона. (Так и есть.) Последний подарок из-под ёлки, который Джон открывает − это несколько джемов, которые Шерлок нашёл в деревне. Все они местного производства, из местных фруктов, и все они звучат восхитительно. Шерлок с нетерпением ждет возможности воспользоваться этим подарком.

Джон тоже не поскупился на него. Он купил Шерлоку книгу о серийных убийцах, о которой тот даже не слышал, не говоря уже о том, чтобы читать. Шерлок также получил прекрасный блокнот в кожаном переплёте и красивую ручку; он не совсем уверен в их назначении, но они всё ещё довольно хороши. Джон также купил ему книгу по садоводству. Шерлок листает её, слегка смущённый, и видит, что она о пчёлах. Шерлок надевает халат, как только разворачивает его. Он чудесного цвета зелёного шалфея, который, он уверен, напомнил Джону его глаза; когда он наденет его, они, несомненно, будут выглядеть более серебристо-зелёными. Он не упускает из виду, как расширяются зрачки Джона, когда он надевает его. Есть несколько тонких более ярких носков, чем те, которые он обычно носит; смех Джона подтверждает, что подарок частично дразнит, предназначенный для того, чтобы испортить его индекс носков.

Есть несколько баночек местного мёда, собранного с разных растений. Шерлок не может дождаться, чтобы попробовать их все (по крайней мере, один из которых намазать на Джона вместо тоста).

Как только они заканчивают открывать подарки друг от друга, Шерлок идет проверить завтрак − ему ещё нужно немного приготовить, прежде чем он закончит, поэтому он берёт Джона за руку и ведёт его наверх.

− Я подумал, что тебе здесь не помешает собственное пространство, Джон, − говорит он, открывая дверь в маленькую третью спальню, ту, что раньше служила кладовкой.

Всё здесь устроено как кабинет для Джона, место, где он может писать. Перед окном − письменный стол, удобное кресло и старинная пишущая машинка, которую Шерлок нашёл для Джона. В углу − удобное кресло, рядом − стол с лампой, на полу − ковёр. Здесь уютно и тепло, всё, что должно быть в хорошем кабинете, способствует продуктивности.

На несколько минут Джон теряет дар речи. Наконец он произносит очень тихо:

− Ого...

Необъяснимо нервничая, Шерлок переминается с ноги на ногу рядом с ним. 

− Это хорошее «Ого»?

Джон поворачивается к нему, и света в его глазах более чем достаточно для подтверждения. Горячий поцелуй, который Джон дарит ему, также помогает облегчить беспокойство Шерлока.

− Это потрясающе, − говорит Джон. − Спасибо, Шерлок.

Шерлок пожимает плечами, внезапно чувствуя себя неловко, ошеломлённый тем, что чувствует Джон, тем, как он будет наслаждаться этим кабинетом долгие годы.

− Твоя очередь, − говорит Джон. Он берёт Шерлока за руку и ведёт вниз по лестнице. Они останавливаются у парадной двери и надевают парки, шарфы и калоши, а затем Джон ведёт их через дом и через кухонную дверь вниз, в глубь сада, где стоит новый улей, покрытый лёгкой снежной пылью.

Внезапно книга о пчёлах, блокнот и ручка, а также книга по садоводству обретают гораздо больше смысла.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Шерлок может заговорить. Даже тогда он не знает, что сказать, как выразить, какой это замечательный подарок.

− Я подумал, что мы могли бы провести здесь некоторое время этим летом. По крайней мере, заняться садом.

Шерлок всё ещё не знает, что сказать, поэтому просто кивает. Джон улыбается ему; Шерлок чувствует, что на самом деле ему не нужно ничего говорить. На этот раз слова не нужны.

− Давай вернёмся в дом, там ещё кое-что осталось открыть. − Джон снова берёт его за руку, и Шерлок следует за ним в дом.

Действительно, есть еще несколько вещей, которые нужно открыть. Миссис Хадсон прислала подарки для каждого из них: свитер для Джона и чудесный новый шарф для Шерлока, который она связала сама. А ещё есть подарок Майкрофта. Это простой конверт. Джон открывает его, потому что Шерлок отмахивается, насмехаясь над любым подарком от брата.

− Шерлок.

Шерлок снова отправился на кухню проверить, как там завтрак, и как раз вынул его из духовки, когда в комнату вошёл Джон.

− Да, Джон?

Джон держит в руках открытку от Майкрофта. Он открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но ничего не выходит. Шерлок недоуменно моргает. Мозг Джона, кажется, отключился; он настолько ошеломлён в данный момент, что ничего не чувствует. Он пуст.

Шерлок ставит кастрюлю на плиту и берёт карточку. Что-то в его поведении, должно быть, вывело Джона из ступора, потому что именно тогда он говорит:

− Майкрофт устроил нам медовый месяц.

Шерлок пробегает глазами записку в конверте: билеты на поезд первого класса и две недели на своей вилле в южной Франции.

 _Мерзавец_. Шерлок фыркает. _Вилла_. _Это практически замок_.

− Даже не думай об этом, Шерлок Холмс.

Шерлок сердито смотрит на Джона. 

− Что ты думаешь?

− Что мы не возьмём этот подарок, и что ты швырнешь его Майкрофту в лицо. Ты будешь благодарен, скажешь спасибо, отвезёшь меня на юг Франции, и мы отлично проведём время, слышишь?

Шерлок почти огорчён. Он лишь отчасти хотел отказаться от подарка брата. В основном, он просто сердится, что не додумался до этого сам − хотя, похоже, он сделал всё нормально, учитывая то, как Джон относится к своему новому кабинету и их будущему в этом доме.

Но он всё равно кивает Джону и снова переключает своё внимание на завтрак. 

− Я ничего не сделаю, Джон. Просто дай мне знать, когда захочешь поехать, и мы поедем. Я думаю, медовый месяц был бы очень кстати.

Джон бросает на него подозрительный взгляд; он чувствует это спиной. Но он не обращает на это внимания, по крайней мере сейчас. Шерлок чувствует, что эта дискуссия ещё не закончена.

− Всё почти готово, Шерлок? Я более чем немного проголодался. Все эти подарки возбуждают аппетит.

Шерлок с улыбкой поворачивается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Джона. 

− Я уверен, что так оно и есть. Достанешь тарелки и поставишь чайник?

Джон делает, как его просят, и вскоре они сидят в гостиной перед камином, с удовольствием едят и пьют свой утренний чай. Они устраиваются друг против друга и едят в основном молча. Джон спрашивает, как долго Шерлок планирует оставаться в Сассексе, поскольку это была его идея, Шерлок пожимает плечами и спрашивает, когда Джон хочет вернуться домой. Они решают подождать несколько дней и посмотреть, как они себя будут чувствовать.

Снова наполнив кружки чаем, они устраиваются перед камином, прислонившись друг к другу. Джон касается ногой ноги Шерлока. Перед ними потрескивающий огонь, украшенная ёлка и коттедж, и они друг у друга. Им больше нигде не хочется быть, и никого не хочется радовать, кроме как друг друга, и это довольно замечательный способ провести праздник. Шерлок намерен воспользоваться этим в полной мере, и Джон чувствует то же самое.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Сладкие английские рождественские пирожки (англ. mince pies) − Их начинка состоит сухофруктов, алкоголя и разнообразных специй.


End file.
